Eric Cartman's Shop
by AccelerationNoble
Summary: What if Naruko was chased away from Ichiraku's Ramen shop and never became a family with Teuchi and Ayame, instead she found a little shop that made her feel loved and appreciated. This is the story of a little blonde girl and a fat bastard of an owner shop. Meet Eric Cartman.
1. Chapter 1

It was night time.

"Please have something..."

"Please just a little food that's all." a soft voice filled with desperation pleaded in the alley way.

In the alley was a small blonde girl adorned with clothes that could barely hang on, nothing but rags with holes in them.

She has brought blue eyes and shiny blonde hair.

This girl was Naruko Uzumaki.

Naruko nervously stood in front of a alley trash can and lifted the cover off.

The smell of the trash disgusted Naruko, but she was so hungry right now.

Nobody gives her food.

Even begging won't work.

One time she even tried stealing food from a nearby villager and she was immediately caught as a kick was sent towards her.

The nearby people laughed at her.

Now she was just hoping that there was a little food in the trash that could help her overcome the feeling of starvation.

Naruko flung herself in the trash bin and began searching. In the end, she was reduced into tears at not finding anything.

Sighing, she left the alley with a downed expression before a scent caught her attention.

The scent was strong.

Ayame was sweeping in front of her father's Ramen shop before pausing when she saw the blonde girl that everyone talked about.

Ayame frowned when she saw how skinny and dirty the girl was. She doesn't know why, but nearly every adult in the village doesn't like the little girl.

What monsters would allow this to happen to such a little girl.

She looked around to see if her father was around.

No sign of him.

Naruko was following the scent until she finally made it to a small shop.

"Ichi... raku?" She read the sign timidly. Her stomach growled again.

"Hey there, sweetie." a voice called out to her.

Naruko immediately flinched and stepped back.

Ayame felt tears in her eyes seeing the girl in this state.

She doesn't know why everyone hates this little blonde angel, but she won't hate her.

"You want some?" Ayame knelt down with a smile presenting a bowl of Ramen to the girl.

Naruko widened her eyes in an unbelievable state. Hesitantly, she reached her shaking hands towards the bowl.

"I-I could have?" she asked cutely.

Ayame smiled, "Go ahea-"

"AYAME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ayame and Naruko flinched.

Teuchi with angry eyes went in front of his daughter. He had a broom in his hand and waved it threateningly at the blonde girl.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEMON! GO! THE LIKES OF YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" He paused as he grabbed the bowl of Ramen from his daughters hands.

Ayame gasped when her father threw the bowl at Naruko.

 ***Thunk***

Naruko stood still as the bowl landed over her head, its contents splattered on her now drenched form.

Naruko began running away in fear with newly fresh tears in her eyes.

"TOU-SAN!" Ayame barked out as she stood up, glaring at her father.

Teuchi merely shook his head at her, "Demons don't need to eat. There just scum beneath the earth." not a single thought came to his mind as the fact that he protected his daughter was good enough.

No telling what that demon could've done if he didn't interfere in their conversation.

Meanwhile with Naruko, the poor girl after running fell on her knees.

Tears falling before she gave out, starting crying.

She cried for being hated.

She cried for not being able to understand.

She cried for being alone all the time.

 _'Why doesn't anyone love me?'_ she thought with a sniffle.

She just want one person to truly accept her for who she was.

Just then, she had to cover her eyes when a bright light appeared.

Getting her vision back, she saw a building with several glowing candles around that lighted her dark path.

Steadily, she walked towards the building and looked at the sign.

"Cartman's shop?" she whispered.

"And who the hell are you?!" barked out a voice.

Naruko stiffened, near the door of the building appeared to be a chubby kid probably around her age wearing a red sweater on.

"N-Naruko?" she answered wearily, getting ready to run if this person tries to hit her.

The boy was quiet as he stared at the girl, looking at her form.

He sighed before opening the door to his shop, "Come in."

"...Eh?" Naruko cutely blinked.

"Kami! Are you death as well? Just get inside you poor blonde bastard and have a free meal. Right now I'm about to cook some chicken... you could have some but I get the skin!"

Perplexed, the young girl quietly entered the building.

"T-Thank you." her stomach growled.

The boy groaned with rolled eyes "My names Eric Cartman you poor bastard! And welcome to my shop."

After walking in, following Naruko.

The door to his shop was closed.

Little did Eric Cartman knew was that he finally made little Naruko's dream start to come true.

The dream of finally being loved and accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Several years later

Naruko slumped even further down her seat with a bored look as she just stared at a small fly buzzing in front of her.

She looked up at her sensei Iruka and just wondered when he was about to stop talking.

Currently she was in class with Iruka giving a lecture about how the village came to be.

"Blah-Blah-Blah village and Blah-Blah-Blah-Blah" Iruka was reading off from the ninja handbook about the rules of the village.

Naruko groaned when she started hearing some small squeals.

Looking off to the side she saw some girls just staring in her direction with love in their eyes.

She gave a quick glare at their source of attention, "Teme..." she dragged out towards the last Uchiha.

Sauske noticed her glare and just scoffed at her, "Dobe."

Naruko glared even harder at him, especially when she felt glares bouncing off her head from her female classmates.

"All right. Class is over now and make sure you rea-" Iruka had to cover his ears when Naruko gave out a squeal before running to the exit of the class.

It was time to visit her favorite shop!

"Hey, Naruko!" only to be stopped when her fellow blonde classmate called out to her.

Naruko pouted, she was just inches away from the doorway.

Then a wild look entered her eyes.

"Naruko! Don't you dare walk out of that door when I'm calling you!" Ino yelled out as she marched up to Naruko who could only look sheepish.

Ino could only sigh as Naruko just scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed look.

She shook her head with a smile at her classmate. She frowned as Sakura tugged on her sleeve.

"Ino-Pig!" Ino felt her eyes twitch at her nickname from Sakura.

"Hurry Up! Sauske-Kun is leaving!"

Sauske grunted as he left the classroom. He didn't need to turn around to know that his annoying fangirls are following him.

"What a drag." Shikamaru exclaimed with a yawn as he stood up from his desk.

The rest of their classmates are already leaving so he might as well spend the rest of the day looking at the clouds.

"Hey, Shikamaru, don't forget that we're supposed to eat out with the others." Choji exclaimed with a happy grin as Shino came up right behind him with a nod.

Shikamaru sighed again, "All right, but this time it's your turn to pay Kiba... Kiba?" he and the rest of the male gang turned towards Kiba who had a dreamy expression on.

Kiba flopped himself on the surface of his desk ignoring Akamaru's barks towards him, "Naruko-chan~" he stared with loving eyes at his crush.

He was interrupted by a flick aimed at his head, Kiba glared right up at Shikamaru who shrugged.

"Come on. We're going out, it's your turn to pay." Shikamaru began before sending a glance at the only three girls talking in the room.

"If you want... we could invite Naruko with us..." he hinted out.

Kiba immediately brightened up as he got what his lazy friend was saying, "Shikamaru! You're a Genius!" Kiba smiled as Akamaru barked happily.

If he was able to finally take Naruko out somewhere then he will actually have a chance at confessing his love for her.

Then she will become his and only his!

Sakura sighed as she noticed dog boy's stare in her direction.

"When will Kiba learn that I'm not interested!" Sakura huffed with a toss of her hair, "I'm only interested in Sauske-Kun!"

Ino blankly stared at her. Doesn't she realize that Kiba was staring at Naruko?

"Kiba has a crush on you, Sakura. Sugoi" Naruko said with amazement.

Ino just sighed at the obvious fool.

"Hey, Naruko-chan." Kiba came over with a confident face which died when Naruko's dazzling blue eyes hit him.

He suddenly felt dizzy.

"Kiba don't do it. Why? Because you're a wuss that doesn't have the balls to ask a woman out. My conclusion... you have a little dick." Shino nonchalantly said as he adjusted the collar of his shirt.

Shikamaru let out a small smile.

Choji chuckled, placing a chip in his mouth.

Kiba glared at Shino, he gaped when Akamaru looked like he was about to laugh.

" Traitor." He raised his fists up in a mocking way.

"A-Hem!" Kiba looked up at the three girls who were looking at him.

Getting back at the task at hand, Kiba approached Naruko with a friendly grin.

"H-Hey N-Naruko-chan. Me a-a-and the guys were a-about to go ou-out and get something to eat. Dowannacomewithus?!" he stuttered out.

He felt himself swoon at his crush who giggled, "Geez, Kiba. If I didn't know any better from your stuttering I would say that your related to Hinata, but sure I'll go with you."

"To where?" Naruko smiled, free food doesn't sound that bad.

"Oh... Uh?.. Oh! What about Ichiraku Ramen?" Kiba smiled out as his crush basically agreed to go out with him (and the guys) to eat somewhere.

It was smooth selling now, all he needs to do is confess to her tha-

Suddenly killing intent was in the room.

Iruka, who was just at his desk doing paperwork for his next class while ignoring his students, had jumped up.

He saw Naruko standing in front of her fellow classmates with an icy cold glare.

Then suddenly, he saw a faint wisp of red Chakra.

Iruka and the rest felt themselves sweat. Akamaru whimpered as his ears droop down at the side of his head.

What pressure!


	3. Chapter 3

Shino stood quietly right next to Shikamaru. He placed a hand over his chest with a hint of worry.

Something was off with Naruko.

His companions are going berserk inside him. Buzzing and flying around rapidly in place as if they are trying to escape from being the target of an attack.

"They are... Afraid?" Shino muttered as his shades stared directly towards the cold eyes of one Naruko Uzumaki.

"But why?"

Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets, a calm facade on, but even the calm genius could be seen with some sweat dripping from the side of his head.

He sent a small glare towards Kiba as if trying to point out that the situation that was happening right now was made by his faults.

It was definitely his fault.

Shikamaru groaned when he got a good look at Kiba who wasn't even shaking in fear.

Hearts were in Kiba Inuzuka's eyes as he practically felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Something in his mind when he saw Naruko's cold emotionless state just screamed 'Alpha Female Material' to him.

He was so going to make her his mate!

After all an Alpha Male is absolutely perfect when paired with an Alpha Female right.

Kiba started drooling about seeing Naruko's 'Wild Side' in the future when they get married... and in bed.

Akamaru who was whimpering stopped and sniffed the air from smelling a large amount of pheromones coming from his trainer.

Ino bit her lips nervously at the deep pressure that was in the room.

She then grew a blank look when seeing how her large forehead friend was dealing with the situation.

"Waaaah!" Sakura comically bawled as she grabbed Ino and pulled her by her side, practically squeezing her frame towards her.

Sakura (who has never experienced killer intent before) was now burying her head at the crook of Ino's neck with a whimper.

Comical tears came out

"I SHOULD HAVE FOLLOWED SAUSKE-KUN!" Sakura wailed out openly.

Naruko stood in her place just muttering a few words under her breath. Her blue eyes glared forward for a second before she finally noticed the state she placed her classmates in.

She took a deep breath before hesitantly giving a smile out, "Sorry Kiba, but... I think I'm gonna skip out on eating Ramen."

With that, she left the room, all eyes following her until her form disappeared around the corner of the door.

Iruka lightly wiped the sweat on his head, giving out a nervous chuckle.

Let's be honest. If Naruko were to go berserk on her classmates then he would have bailed out of the classroom faster than the yellow flash himself in order to get to the Hokage for help.

He was sure that the kids would have been fine if he were to leave them to a rampaging Naruko... fine.

Meanwhile Naruko was shown to be walking down the streets of Konoha ignoring the glares and mutterings her way.

Just then a villager who accidentlly bumped into her, scowled down at the thing that he bumped into.

"Watch where you are going demo-" the villager immediately yelped when he was pulled down to the eye level of one angry looking Naruko.

Naruko gripped the villager's collar tightly before glaring right in his eyes, "Look. I am not feeling good right now... Are you following me?"

The villager nodded in fear.

"Now this is what you're gonna do. You are going to apologize to me for bumping into me and then scramble away like the little bitch you are. DO YOU GOT THAT?!" Naruko screamed out in the end, her blue eyes showing nothing but rage as her blonde hair splitted into strips making her appearance even more frightening.

Fearing for his life, the villager fell on his knees and bowed while apologizing in a scared voice.

He turned slowly and went to stand up to leave before he was roughly kicked to the ground.

"I said... SCRAMBLE LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE!"

And so the villager on all fours slowly crawled away, whimpering for his life with tears in his eyes.

Naruko snapped her head towards the onlooking villagers on the streets, "ANYONE ELSE?!"

The effect was instant.

"My w-what a beautiful day it is." a woman began, looking elsewhere.

"Y-yeah. I-It sure is."

Then the villagers nervously muttered things with fake smiles in order to avoid the wrath of the blonde female.

Naruko then felt her stomach grumble and a smile overlooked her cold features.

She began skipping down the road towards her favorite shop in the whole entire world, acting as if she didn't even threaten a villager in the beginning.

Some sweat drops appeared at seeing how the girl quickly changed her nature.

Eric Cartman stared grumpily in front of a large mirror in his shop.

"Why the fuck can't I grow?!" for some unknown reason. His appearance never changed during the following years. He still looks like a child.

He was also irked with the fact that he can't grow taller, remaining in his small chubby self.

Eric suddenly heard the door open up behind him, a jingle from the bells were made, "A customer!" he turned around with a smile to greet the customer only to frown when it was only Naruko.

"Oh. It's just you..." Cartman grunted out.

Naruko stood with a smile at the doorway at seeing her bestfriend and the one who basically took care of her and took her in from the cold dark streets.

She hopes that he will cook his famous fried chicken for her.

Yummy! Fried chicken is the food of the gods!.

"FATASS-KUN!" She waved with a derpy smile, a teasing look in her eyes.

Eric Cartman felt a tick mark form at the top of his forehead. He was also angry about how Naruko grew taller than him while he still remained short.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A FUCKING BLONDE!" He screamed back.

Naruko felt her eyes twitch.

They both stared down at each other.

"Fatty!"

"Blondie!"

"Chubbykins!" She got up to his face.

"Blonde Airhead!" Eric slammed his forehead into hers, staring up into the girl's eyes.

Naruko pulled back and gasped. She puffed her cheeks out, "Take that back!" unknowingly making her head look like a balloon with her puffed cheeks.

"No!" Cartman crossed his arms.

Naruko opened her mouth to scream at him, but if one were to look closer they would have seen a large smile on her face, "FLABBY!"

"SUNNY BASTARD!"

It was just a normal day at Eric Cartman's shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric Cartman had a small smile on his face as he knelt down in front of his shop.

"Here miss kitty~" He cooed with his eyes glittering as his guest came closer.

In his hand was a plate of two freshly grilled fish.

His house guest was Tora who was a big brown cat. The female cat meowed cutely as a smile appeared on its muzzle.

Eric Cartman basically gushed as he placed the plate down on the ground before watching as the adorable cat began savoring the fish.

Tora had a fish in her mouth as her paws were on each sides of the fish, she gave off a slight purr as Eric lightly gave a scratch behind her ear.

They had met a few weeks before. It was just another usual day for Tora who was escaping from her owner who was Madam Shijimi who was also the wife of the fire Daimyo.

It's not that she didn't like her owner it was just that the woman was too affectionate... in a rough way.

Then later at night she was hungry before she met the chubby red sweater boy in front of his shop.

Unlike his owner, this Eric Cartman actually cared for her with soft affection while minding her own space.

Now the two just meet up every single day to spend time with one another.

Eric Cartman was surprised before smiling out blissfully as the kitty moved away from her finished plate to give him a small nuzzle for appreciation.

"FATASS-KUN! CAN YOU COOK YOUR CHICKEN?!" A loud noise came.

Eric turned to see the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." he grumbled out before he gave one last pet to miss kitty before going into the shop with the now empty plate.

Naruko hummed a small tune as she watched Eric go back into the shop.

Making sure he was gone, she snapped her head down towards Tora with a glare.

Tora in response glared back with a hiss as she looked ready to pounce on the blonde girl.

"Demonic, Cat-Baka!" Naruko raised a shaking fist down at the cat, "You ripped my other orange jumpsuit again!"

Naruko and Tora weren't exactly friends.

Ever since the two met (By Cartman) they always had this superior thing with them going on which had them matching up against one another.

Results were made from their rather 'Legendary Battles' with most of them involving bruises or scratches.

Naruko went to say something else before Tora quickly leaped to her side, going over her new blue ninja shoes.

Her old ones were ripped so Cartman had to buy her a new pair.

Tora glanced up at Naruko with an innocent expression.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at Tora, "What are you planning?" she asked with suspicion in her tone.

She got her answer when she felt a splash suddenly hit her shoes.

Naruko gaped... The Demon Cat just Pissed on her!

Her face turned red out of anger as Tora began running away with somewhat a laughing poise.

"DEMON, CAT-BAKA!" with that she gave chase to the evil and no good loving demon in cats fur.

She paused, grimacing a bit as her shoes made a squishing wet sound as it tapped against the ground.

Naruko growled.

Far from the shop, Tora seems to have a smirk on her face.

"Target is in sight." she heard a voice somewhere.

She blinked before looking up to see a young boy with a long blue scarf around his neck.

Konohamaru was quiet as he hid himself up on a tree branch. Ebisu-sensei told him, Moegi and Udon that he had a small mission from the Hokage to do.

Confidently, Konohamaru explained that he and his friends are capable of catching this cat for his grandfather's request.

Hesitantly, Ebisu allowed them to do the task.

So here they were.

Moegi and Udon were silent, watching behind a bush as Konohamaru and Tora awkwardly look at each other.

"Should... we do something?" Moegi asked Udon with a curious look.

Udon nervously tilted his glasses, before looking at Konohamaru for directions.

Konohamaru who caught Udon's gaze nodded at him with determination.

Udon nodded back before narrowing his eyes at Moegi.

He nodded to her.

Moegi then narrowed her eyes at him.

She nodded back.

Tora was just sitting on the ground with a confused look at what the humans were doing before she suddenly jumped in the air in surprise as Konohamaru jumped down from the tree branch with a large net.

Moegi and Udon ran up to Tora with their own nets.

"G-Get her!" Udon drawled out with some mucus coming from his dripping nose.

Tora did the only thing she could do.

She ran the hell away from there.

Hanabi Hyuga who was passing by just frowned at the childish display. She couldn't believe that a prodigy like her was in the same class as the trouble makers.

Especially that Sarutobi gaki (She may be a kid, but she is a little bit mature than the rest of her classmates) always doing inappropriate things with his little squad while also proclaiming to be Hokage one day.

What a joke.

Speaking of jokes... her sensei Ebisu was also a joke of a teacher.

Everything that he taught to the class, Hanabi had already learned on at an earlier time.

She needs a new teacher. A teacher who could actually sharpen her skills to the very best of her abilities.

But one questioned remained.

"Who was worthy enough to become my Sensei?"

Meanwhile Eric Cartman sneezed before his eyes widened in shock. He ran out of his shop before looking up at the sky.

He noticed something different with the wind... it was more calm yet had the thrill of energy around.

"A new kid will awaken..." he whispered out.

"Oh shit, looks like I will have an apprentice... I will name him/her... DOUCHEBAG!"

Naruko who was inside the shop just blinked as Fatass left before he finished his chicken.

A thumping sound was suddenly made.

Blinking again, she followed the sound as she finally made it to a small chest at the side of the room, it was covered in dust.

The thumping noise was made inside.

Ignoring the dust, she opened up the chest to see... a brown stick.

Weirdly enough, the stick was shackled down in chains, keeping it constricted inside the chest.

A little note was attached to the chains.

She read it slowly.

"Beware Of The Stick Of Truth?" she questioned with a scratch on her head.

Hearing the door opening, she quickly shut the chest.

But she still wondered why Cartman keeps a small stick inside his chest?


End file.
